Overwhelmed
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: Ulrich feels overwhelmed with XANA attacks, bad grades, and his feelings for Yumi. But his problems get bigger when his abusive father moves close to the school. YxU maybe a bit of OxS and JxA COMPLETED!
1. chaper 1

**(A/N Ok, well here I am back with another story but longer than my other 2. Please read and review!)**

**Disclaimer: sighs How I wish I owned Code Lyoko, but I don't own any part of it. **

"Ulrich?" Yumi reached across the table and tapped him on the shoulder. Ulrich jumped at the touch of her finger as he came from deep thought.

"Huh, what?" Ulrich looked up and met the stare he was receiving from his friends.

"Are you ok buddy?" Odd asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Yumi eyed him suspiciously. "I'm fine, really."

"If you say so…" Jeremie began to get up from the table.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to go check up on Aelita."

"See ya Einstein!" Odd called after him.

"We better go too, class is going to start soon!"

"Alright, come Odd, let's go," Ulrich replied as he got up from the table along with Yumi. They all headed off to their classes in a hurry.

As Ms. Hertz passed back tests from the previous week, Ulrich received his test that had a huge D at the top and red marks all over. He groaned and cussed under his breath. 'I've got to start do better in school. XANA keeps me from studying though,' he thought. Through the whole class period, he couldn't stop thinking about his test. So he was pretty surprised when he heard the bell ring. Odd, who was sitting next to him, jumped up from his sleeping state in alarm right before he said, "Oh good! School's out!" Ms. Hertz simply shook her head at the strange boy and dismissed the class.

The boys sat at their usual bench waiting for Yumi. Odd sat down and started to annoy Jeremie who was currently typing an English paper on his laptop while Ulrich just waited patiently for Yumi to arrive. Finally, she made her way through the crowd of students over to where they were sitting. "Hi guys!" She called as she sat down in between Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich replied. She smiled sweetly at him like she always did.

'I wish I could tell Yumi how I feel about her. But what if she doesn't like me back? This whole thing makes me nervous,' he thought to himself. Ulrich looked at Yumi and was surprised to see she was looking back at him. Her deep eyes once again searched him for answers to what was on his mind. She studied him carefully. Ulrich grew nervous at how she was watching his every move.

**Yumi's POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Ulrich. He's been really quiet today. Well more then usual. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong. "Ulrich…are you…positive that you're alright?" I asked quietly so that Odd and Jeremie couldn't hear.

**Normal POV**

The truth was no…he wasn't ok. He had got another bad grade on a test, his feelings for Yumi were becoming unexplainable, XANA attacks were keeping him tired, and then there was the one thing that had been bugging him the most all day…

"Yea Yumi, I'm ok…it's just that…I got a call today, and well my dad is, er, moving close to the school."

"Ulrich that's great!" Yumi replied happy to hear that everything was ok. But Ulrich knew that this news was far from great.

Ok well sorry this first chapter might be really short and kind of boring, but it'll get better. Please review. 2 or 3 reviews will get you another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. chapter 2

**2nd chapter, woot woot! RxR please! **

**Lune-Solei- I'm glad you like it! **

**Renayumi- I hope it'll turn out good. **

**ILUVCLTT- No mustard! Ahh! Lol. Anyways I'm happy to know you like it that much**

**Kmc99-I updated as soon as I could. Hope it wasn't too long! **

**Cff12345- Ya I know but I'm trying to encourage readers to review. I'll try to make the chapters longer! **

**Thank you to all you reviewers! I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer- sniffs I don't own Code Lyoko **

_**Ok well I'd also like to say that this is my first ever like... fanfic with a PG-13 rating so I'm new with this and if you think I need to change the rating in later chapters please aware me of this!**_

"What's great?" Odd asked curiously with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Ulrich's dad is moving here. Somewhere close to the school," Yumi replied. Odd's smiling face quickly turned to a frown. He glanced at Ulrich almost sympathetically as Ulrich shifted on the bench and stared at the ground. "Well guys, I better go. I don't want my parents to be worried. See you later!" Yumi called as started off towards her house.

"Hey Einstein, I got a date with Sam tonight. Is ok if Ulrich and I got now?" Odd asked.

"Sure Odd. I'm going to go work on the antivirus."

"Ok then see ya Jeremie!" Odd called as he got up and pulled Ulrich with him.

Once inside their dorm, Odd locked the door and Kiwi barked a hello. "Ulrich, can we talk?" Odd asked as he started to change into nice clothes for his date. Ulrich simply nodded in response. "Look, I know I'm no supposed to say anything, but come on. He's coming back. Neither of us thought this would happen, but it is. You need to tell someone! The guy needs help. He could seriously hurt you!"

"Odd, don't you remember the day I told you? You promised that you wouldn't say anything," Ulrich said his voice shaking slightly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ulrich, I know something's going on! So just tell me! I'm your friend you can tell me anything," Odd was talking above normal volume with a strange seriousness in his voice. This tone was unusual for the hyper boy. Odd stood blocking the door to prevent Ulrich from leaving. For a while now, Ulrich had been wearing baggy clothes to school, and a single touch would cause him pain. His purpled hair friend knew something was wrong. Ulrich pushed Odd trying to make it out the door. As much as he didn't want to hurt him, he needed the answers, so Odd did the only thing he could think of to make Ulrich hold back. He took his hand as pressed it firmly against Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich winced in pain and jumped back from his position near the door. He looked up at Odd with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall any moment. He finally gave into his friend's demands and sat down on his bed. Odd joined him, knowing that he wouldn't bolt for the door. Ulrich silently stood up in front of Odd and took off his baggy sweatshirt so that he had no shirt on at all. Odd gasped. Ulrich's whole body was covered in black and blue bruises.

"My dad hits me," Ulrich murmured as tears fell freely. Od was speechless. He knew something had been wrong, but he never had expected this.

"Ulrich…you can't just let him do this to you."

"Odd, I'm fine. Really."

"Ulrich, look at you! You're not fine!" Odd exclaimed with that same serious tone. He was mad. How could someone do this to his best friend?

"Odd, calm down. Ok, I told you. But you have to promise me you won't say anything!"

"But Ulrich…"

"Promise!"

"Alright, I won't say anything."

**END FLASHBACK**

That had been 2 years ago. Eventually Ulrich's dad moved out of the city and Ulrich didn't have to see him due to school. Now that he was moving back, it'll be different.

"I know I promised…I just don't want to have to see you go through that again," Odd said trailing off. Ulrich smiled weakly at him.

"It'll be fine Odd,"

"Ok well I better go or Sam won't be happy!" Odd called smiling and heading out the door. However, behind his smile, he was worrying about his friend.

"Odd, will you please eat something? It's not like you to not eat," Sam said as she looked at Odd who was playing his food on his plate.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just can't stop thinking about Ulrich, I'm really worried." Sam smiled at her boyfriend.

"He's going to be fine," she reassured him. Odd smiled at her and at his food quickly. "Come on let's go,"

(A/N: ok so odd didn't tell Sam FYI, she's just saying he'll be fine to whatever she thinks odd is worrying about)

"Where are we going?" Sam questioned as Odd grabbed her hand and they left the restaurant.

"Dancing!" Odd exclaimed happily as he kissed her on the forehead and they ran downtown to a dancing club.

Ulrich reluctantly handed his father his report card. He hadn't done so great, mostly D's and a few C's. His dad read it over quickly, anger growing on his face. Ulrich didn't dare to move. There was nowhere to run. Ulrich's dad placed the paper on the table. "And what's your excuse this time?" he asked, fists clenched in rage.

"No excuse, sir," Ulrich mumbled nervously, "I could've done better."

"Hell you could have done better boy! You lazy, good for nothing child!" He yelled. Ulrich closed his eyes in terror. He knew what was coming next. His dad raised his powerful fist and in one strong motion…

Ulrich sat up startled and sweating heavily. He laid back down realizing it was just a dream. No, it really had happened. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. That dream had really happened. Ulrich shivered with fear. He remembered that day far to well. The vivid scene played over and over again in his mind. He lay in bed thinking for a long time until sleep finally overtook him.

Morning seemed to come to quickly. At 8:00 on Saturday Ulrich was awake. He dressed in a hurry and tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Odd. Once outside, he wandered aimlessly around the school grounds, in attempt to clear his mind. But he couldn't stop thinking about that phone call from his dad. Then he remembered something his dad had said. 'Oh crap! He's coming a week from today,' he thought to himself.

**Well I hope that was a bit longer than last time! Please review! Thank you!**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Ok IMMM BBBBAAACCKK! Lol. Well here's the 3rd chapter. Please don't hate me, but this chapter is REALLY long. I just couldn't find a place to stop it. Please RXR! Thank yall! **

**Thank you to reviewers! I just don't have time to put all of your names, but thank you!**

A week seemed to go by far too quickly with the three XANA attacks and all the schoolwork. (A/N: Ok please don't be mad at me for not putting detail into that. There will be later information on other XANA attacks in later chapters. I'm just trying to get to the strong point of my story) When Friday rolled around, Ulrich had already been dreading Saturday for a long time. As soon as the final bell rang, he darted outside and ran to the park. He just wanted to be alone and think things out. Hopefully no one would find him here. He closed his eyes and leaned against a giant tree in a sitting position. Ulrich started to doze off, drown in his deep thoughts. He was tired. He'd not been able to sleep very well this last week. Then he felt someone lightly touch his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Yumi sitting in front of him.

"Oh, Ulrich. I…didn't know you…were awake," she said obviously embarrassed as her face turned red. He smiled at her. She returned it. For a minute it was complete silence. Finally Ulrich decided to break the awkwardness.

"So… what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," she replied blushing even more. Ulrich couldn't help himself from grinning. Yumi had come all the way to the park…just to look for him. Maybe Odd was right…maybe she did like him. For a few moments, they just sat enjoying each other's company. The sun slowly began to set. "Uh…well I guess I should be going now," Yumi said shyly as she began to get up. Before he could think of what he was doing, Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand in attempt to keep her from leaving. She looked down at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, but then separated as the two tried to hide the fact they were blushing. "Yumi…I…um…" and then Ulrich suddenly realized he had no clue what he was doing. "I…er…um…" Yumi was getting very annoyed.

"Ulrich, I have to go, now!" she told him in a frustrated tone. She just started to walk away when he yelled, "I love you!" She immediately froze in place. She turned and plopped down next to Ulrich. Her eyes softened.

"You…do?" he could only nod. He was still dumbfounded at what he had just said. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear. He stood up and helped her to her feet. Yumi once more embraced him in a hug. He took her hand in his and they walked to Yumi's house.

"Well, I guess I better go," she sighed wishing she could stay with Ulrich.

"Bye Yumi, I love you,"

"Love you too," she told him as she gave him a quick kiss on the check and ran inside.

Ulrich slept in until 10:30 on Saturday. When he woke up, he was surprised to see what time it was. He sluggishly got out of bed, took a shower and dressed himself, then headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Odd was of course already there sitting with Jeremie. Ulrich got his food and sat down. He began to eat just as Sissy, annoying as always, walked over to their table.

"Well hello there, Ulrich dear!" She squealed in her usual high-pitched voice.

"What now Sissy," he grumbled through clenched teeth. Just then, he felt a light hand resting on his shoulder. Ulrich turned to see Yumi, smiling at him once again with her sugar sweet smile.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sissy growled at Yumi.

"I should be asking you that," Yumi replied cooly. Yumi put her arms around Ulrich's neck and swept down over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. She then took a seat next to her beloved boyfriend as he placed his arm around her waist. Sissy, Odd and Jeremie all stared in disbelief at the couple.

"Hmph!" Sissy snorted as she walked away. Odd and Jeremie were still in shock.

"What just…did you two…are you guys…" they all laughed as Odd tried to finish his sentences. Just then, Ulrich caught a glimpse of the clock.  
"Oh god, I'm going to be late! Sorry guys I'll see you later!" He quickly got up, kissed Yumi's forehead and ran out the door.

"Where's he going?" Yumi questioned, quite confused.

"He's going to help his dad move in," Odd answered suddenly becoming quiet. Yumi noticed, but thought nothing of it.

Ulrich flew down the streets, searching for the address he had written on his hand. As soon as he found the right house, he ran through the open front door. Boxes were scattered everywhere inside of the house. He found his father in the kitchen, unpacking dishes.

"You're late," were the first words to come from his mouth.

"Sorry sir," Ulrich apologized.

"Help me unpack these boxes, boy," his dad instructed. Ulrich followed his order and unpacked as well as he could.

At 6:00pm, he finally finished unpacking all of the heavy boxes. "All done sir, may I leave now?" Ulrich mumbled.

"You may go, but I want you back after school on Monday, do you hear me?" His father asked fiercely.

"Yes sir," Ulrich sighed, not wanting to come back. "Bye" he called as he ran out of the house and back to the school. He was out of breath by the time he reached school. Not very hungry, Ulrich left for his dorm and decided to go to sleep, even though it was very early.

Sunday passed by fast. Ulrich mostly stayed in the dorm, too tired from lifting boxes, to really get up. He completed his weekend homework, and by the time that was done, it was dinner. He went down and met his friends in the cafeteria.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd greeted as the chocolate haired boy sat down next to Yumi.

"How's Aelita doing Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, she's as good as you can get when you're stuck in a virtual world," Jeremie replied with a bit of depression in his voice. They all knew he wanted to finish the anti-virus and bring Aelita here for good.

"So how was it with your dad?" Yumi asked Ulrich. At this, Odd looked up from the food he was devouring and listened intently. Ulrich shrugged casually.

"It was pretty boring. I…I mean we unpacked his stuff. Really that was it," He responded. Odd sighed in relief. He was glad to hear that was all that happened.

School was very boring, as always. Ulrich seemed to drift into sleep during each different class. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm becoming Odd.' He chuckled to himself. The bell rang, and as usual, Ms. Hertz let the class go. Ulrich started for the school gates.

"Ulrich!" He heard a familiar voice approaching him. "Hey," Yumi gasped for breath from trying to catch up to Ulrich.

"Hi Yumi," he smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go see my dad," Ulrich replied grimly.

"Can…I walk with you there?" Yumi nervously asked him as if she feared him saying no.

"Of course," Ulrich hesitated, then placed her arm around her waist. They walked five blocks and finally reached Ulrich's dad's house. He turned to her, "Are you going to be ok walking home by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Bye Ulrich." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away she took off down the street, only turning back once to smile and wave.

"There you are," Ulrich's father growled as he walked in the door. "Some more packages came today, I need you to unpack them all."

"Again?" Ulrich groaned. His dad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You listen here boy. Do what I say or else." Then he smacked Ulrich hard across the back. Ulrich fell to his knees on the floor. "Yes sir…" he managed to say as he gasped for breath.

"Good. Now go make yourself useful. I have to go somewhere." He slammed the door and left the house. Ulrich staggered as he got up. Slowly, he finished unpacking more heavy boxes.

At 5:00pm, he was finished but his father was nowhere in sight. 'I might as well just leave,' he thought to himself. He started down the street to the school.

Ulrich slowly changed into his pajama's as Odd walked into the room. "Hi Ulrich! I was…" Odd stopped dead in his tracks. "Ulrich…"

"Yea Odd?" "He…he…" "Huh?" Ulrich was puzzled. What was with Odd? He turned to face him and noticed him staring straight at him. Suddenly he realized what he had been talking about. "He did it to you…again…didn't he?" Odd asked quietly.

"Odd it's not that bad, really." Odd walked next to his friend. He lightly brushed his finger against his back. Ulrich let out a cry of pain. "Not that bad, huh?"

"It's just a welt, Odd." "Yea, a welt that covers your whole back!"

"Odd…I…" Just then, his mobile began to ring. "Just a sec." He mouthed to Odd. "Hello?" Ulrich held the phone away from his ear as you could hear his dad yelling and swearing on the other end. "I'm sorry. You weren't…" "Ok I'll be there Saturday."

"Dad?" Odd asked. "Yup." Ulrich sighed. "Look Odd, I'm tired from unpacking. Can we finish this later?" Odd looked into his best friend's hurt eyes. He was tired. He looked as if he could fall over any moment.

"Sure Ulrich. Get some sleep."

"Thanks Odd, goodnight."

"Night Ulrich."

Then next day at school, Ulrich had a hard time getting around. He walked awkwardly through the hallways, pain running through his back. At lunch, Yumi began to worry. "Ulrich…is everything alright?"

"Yup! Never been better," Ulrich lied. Odd mouthed to him, "tell her" Ulrich shook his head. He was afraid to tell her. Something was keeping him from telling her what really happens every time he left for his father's house. However, Odd had different plans. He knew Ulrich was afraid to tell her. He could see it inside of him. Ulrich was too shy to let anyone else worry about him. So Odd decided to show her. They got up and walked around outside. Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands. Thinking quickly, Odd devised his plan. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but Yumi needed to know. She was smart; she'd know what to do. Gently, Odd playfully slapped his buddy's back. He knew if he weren't injured, it wouldn't have hurt him at all. Ulrich suddenly collapsed on his knees. "Ulrich!" Yumi shrieked. She knelt beside him on the ground. He was gasping for breath. "Are you ok? What happened?" she shot questions at him and put her arm around his back. He automatically doubled over in pain. Of course, Yumi noticed. She looked at Odd. He looked sympathetically at his friend. He looked and Yumi and nodded his head in the direction of Ulrich's back. She carefully lifted up the back of his shirt, and before he could stop her, she saw what had been hurting him. "Oh my god Ulrich…" Tears fell from his face as he quietly moaned in pain as Yumi lightly ran her fingers up and down the huge welt on his back. "Jeremie, let's leave them alone. I'll explain." Odd grabbed Jeremie's hand and pulled him inside.

Yumi gently put his arm around her shoulder, helping him to his feet. She walked him over to a bench where they sat down to talk.

"What happened?" Yumi demanded in a small voice. He looked into her eyes. She saw the hurt in his eyes as silent tears spilled.

"My…dad…hits me…" She stared in disbelief.

"Ulrich…why didn't you tell me?" She felt horrible. Poor Ulrich. He didn't deserve this.

"I don't know," he replied, almost looking guilty. "I was afraid. I didn't want you to have to worry about me." Yumi was amazed. Ulrich went through all this, and he could have complained like anyone else, but instead he kept to himself all because he didn't want her to worry. 'Because…he didn't want…. me…to worry.'

"Ulrich, I want you to tell me these things!" she said to him.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I'm so sorry," Ulrich sobbed. She held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's ok…really. I just wish you had told me earlier. I hate seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine. I'll be healed soon. Probably by the end of the week."

"You're not…going back. Are you?"

"Yumi, I have to."

"No! You can't! Ulrich look what he did to you! You can't let him do it again! Please don't go!" Yumi pleaded.

"Ok Yumi look. I have to go back on Saturday. If anything happens, I'll call you. Ok?"

"Alright…" Yumi accepted his offer. This plan wasn't fool proof, but it'd be better then him going back and not saying anything if something happens. She hugged him, being careful not to hurt him. She stood up and helped him up from his sitting position. He put his arm around her shoulder as she helped him get back to the school.

Once in his dorm, Yumi helped him to his bed and they sat talking for a short time. Odd was out somewhere with Sam, so they were all alone. "I better go," Yumi said sadly after catching the time on the clock.

"Ok. Want me to walk you home?"

"No, Ulrich I want you to promise me you'll stay here until school tomorrow. I'll call Odd and have him bring you up dinner. Do I make myself clear?" Ulrich laughed. Yumi sounded like someone's mom. She smiled back at him. Before leaving, their lips brushed together and he hugged her. "Bye Ulrich." "Bye Yumi." "Love you." "Love you too." And with that she was gone.

Ok, well after that long chapter you people are probably bored out of your minds. Please review though. Thanks! 'Member, 2 or 3 reviews will buy you a new chapter! Bye!


	4. chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter really doesn't have a point to it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this it. I'm just trying to make the week pass by. Also: I'm not very good at writing xana attacks, so I would like you the readers to tell me if I should write in a xana attack in the next chapter or not. Thanks for your opinion! Read and Review! **

**Yumi- Yes it is sad. But it'll get better I hope. **

**Renayumi-Lol yes Yumi is good at that. I had to make him tell her, it was only right . Glad you like my story. **

**Yumi-Ishiyama- Glad you like it! I'm updating as soon as I can hope it doesn't take too long!**

**AGANTTITANUIM-Thanks, that means a lot to me. Ahh! Don't die! I'm updating as soon as I can! **

**Bachie-thanks!**

**Lune-Solei- ha ha. That's ok nothing really makes sense anymore. Lol. Glad you weren't bored with the long chapter. **

**Thanks to all reviewers! **

School the next day was boring. Ulrich was already feeling better than he had been. After his classes, he went to his room and completed all of his homework. It took him quite a while to finish it. He was done at around 6, and decided to go walk around.

Once outside, Ulrich was surprised to see Yumi sitting on their usual bench. Normally, she'd be gone by now. She looked distracted. He walked quietly and sat down next to her. "Hey Yumi." She looked at him. Tears filled her eyes. Ulrich began to worry. "Yumi, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ulrich, I…I don't want you do go back there," she started to cry. Yumi laid her head against his chest and sobbed. Ulrich felt guilty for causing her to worry.

"Yumi, please stop crying. Everything will be fine. Please don't worry about me."

"I can't not worry about you," she sniffed. "if he could do that to you without effort, think of what could happen if he was really trying!" He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "What if he gets really mad? He could try to kill you. I couldn't stand losing you," she cried. Ulrich couldn't think of what to do. How was he supposed to comfort her? He very well knew that if his dad wanted to, he could easily kill him. But of course he wasn't going to tell Yumi this.

"If anything happens, I'll tell you, ok? I'm not going to die Yumi, I promise." She nodded and continued to cry softly into his shirt.

"I'm scared, Ulrich." He cradled her in his arms.

"It'll be ok," he replied, not knowing if his words were true or not. For a moment, that's how they stayed: Yumi balling and Ulrich holding her in his arms. Until an unwanted visitor showed up.

"What's wrong Miss Ishiyama? Did Ulrich finally leave you for me?" They looked up to see Sissy hovering in front of them.

"Not now, Sissy," Yumi mumbled.

"Oh, is Yumi having a bad day?" Sissy said mockingly.

"Shut up," Ulrich growled. Yumi was already crying, he wasn't going to let Sissy make it worse.

"Ulrich dear, did she upset you?" Sissy asked pointing an accusing finger at Yumi.

"Stop it," Ulrich said flatly. He struggled to stand up but finally made it to his feet using the bench for support. "Sissy, leave Yumi alone. We're going to leave now, and you're not going to follow us. Got it?" he took Yumi's hand, and they walked away leaving Sissy speechless.

They walked through the wooded school grounds. "Thanks," Yumi said, wiping her last tears on her sleeve.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry she said that."

"Ulrich, I love you," she said smiling for the first time since he saw her.

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly.

"Oww…Yumi…remember…bruise…you're hurting me…" he laughed and coughed at the same time.

"Sorry!" she apologized and quickly let go. He smiled and gently pulled her into a kiss.

"Ahem." They broke apart to see Odd and Sam staring at them. Sam was giggling and Odd was flashing his trademark grin. Ulrich and Yumi's faces went bright red.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Odd asked innocently. Sam slapped him playfully. "Look at them! Of course we're interrupting!"

"Fine, we'll leave you to alone. Bye guys have fun!" Odd winked and Ulrich shot him a death glare. Odd turned to Sam. "Race ya to the school!" Sam groaned.

"Odd, we've been running around all day! My feet are killing me!" Odd laughed.

"Here, get on!" Odd motioned and Sam jumped on his back. He began to sprint to the school as Sam kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" Sam waved as Odd continued to run. Soon they were out of view.

"Ok…well that was interesting," Ulrich stated, still staring into the direction his friends just left to. Yumi laughed. "That's Odd for you!"

"Come on, we should be headed back the school," Ulrich said matter-of-factly. She nodded. He took her hand in his and they started off towards the building.

"Hi Aelita," Jeremie greeted her from his computer screen in his room.

"Hello Jeremie. How are you?"

"Not so bad, you?"

"Not so bad. Xana's been quiet so far today," She informed him.

"I think I'm close to being done with the anti-virus," he said cheerfully.

"That's great, Jeremie. I can't wait until I can be in your world with you for good." He smiled. He couldn't wait either. He longed to tell Aelita they way he felt about her. And with the anti-virus nearly completed, he'd soon get his chance.

Odd and Sam made it to the school quickly. Sam jumped off of Odd. He began to tickle her. She starting laughing and accidentally tripped him and they ended on top of each other on the ground. They blushed and quickly got up. "Hey Sam, let's go down town!"

"Odd!" she hissed. "We have school tomorrow! And we're not allowed to go without a pass!" He shrugged.

"It's never stopped us before! Besides, if you get tired, you can just sleep during school tomorrow!" He put his hands on her waist and spun her around in the air. She giggled. "Alright, let's go!" (A/N-Sorry I had to add some Odd/Sam fluff in there. )

They ran off to the school gate, hand in hand.

Yumi decided to stay at school and eat dinner with Ulrich in the cafeteria. Jeremie stayed in his room and Odd had run off with Sam. Yumi ate silently, watching Ulrich stir his food around on his plate. "Ulrich, will you eat something?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Yumi…I'm not very hungry." She frowned. "Fine."

They both got up and dumped their trays. "I better be going," Yumi said. Ulrich kissed her forehead. "Bye Yumi." "Bye see you tomorrow!"

Ulrich couldn't sleep that night, not that he could the rest of the week either. He kept thinking back to what Yumi had said. What if something did happen to him? What would happen to her? His mind dwelled on these thoughts continuously until finally at 3:00am sleep overtook him.

Ok well that was a pretty pointless chapter, but I thought I'd add It anyways. Review please!


	5. chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took a long time to update! Please don't kill me! Read and review! **

**This Chapter is deticated to Rin for helping me! Thank you!**

**Yumi-Ishiyama- lol**

**Girl-Ulrich- Thanks!  
****  
AGENTITANIUM-lol once again don't die! I'm updating as soon as I can!******

Lune-Solei- hee hee yes sissy is EVIL! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Renayumi- Glad you liked it!**

**Doggiegal- Ya you can, but in my story Ulrich's afraid to and I'll talk about that in other chapters. **

**Lucy McGonagle- Lol ya that'd be sweet! **

**Mrs. Odd Della Robbia- I'm updating as soon as I can I hope it doesn't take way to long!**

**Sissy-hater101- Ya my story is meant to be sad, but It'll get better! (I hope! Gulps) **

**Keiko Nishidera- Continuing as soon as I can! **

**jingy11- Is my story really like yours? What's the title of yours? **

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! **

It was 2:30am and Jeremie typed at his computer intently. Suddenly a green positive sign showed up. "YES!" His shouts could be heard throughout the first floor.

* * *

"Ulrich get up!"

Ulrich awoke to Odd shaking him. "Huh, Odd what do you want?"

"Come on! Jeremie needs us at the factory. He said it's an emergency!"

"Odd!" he hissed, "it's 3:00 in the morning!"

"Come on Ulrich!" Ulrich groaned. He got up, got dressed, and followed Odd to the factory. They met Yumi and Jeremie in the main room. Jeremie looked as if he was going to burst with joy. Yumi on the other hand, didn't look too happy. Her hair was pretty messy, she had circles under her eyes, and she looked ready to pass out.

"So what's the news Einstein?" Odd was the first one to say anything.

"Guess what I finished?"

"You Didn't…." Yumi started, a smile coming to her face. Jeremie nodded. Just then, the elevator doors flew open and out stepped a pink haired girl.

"Aelita!" They ran to her and welcomed her back to the world. She smiled. Jeremie greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi sat on the bridge outside the factory while the others went to turn off xana. Yumi shivered and Ulrich pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita walked out of the factory.

"Guys, where's Aelita staying?"

"Well for now she can just sleep in my dorm. She'll have to get a room tomorrow at school," Jeremie responded. "Come on guys, let's go back to school."

"I'll meet you guys there," Ulrich said as his friends left into the distance.

"Yumi," Ulrich nudged her. He smiled. She had fallen asleep. 'She did look really tired,' he thought. 'Well, I can't very well take her home, her parents will see me.' He carefully picked Yumi up and carried her back to his dorm. When he went inside, Odd was already sleeping loudly as usual. Ulrich placed Yumi on his bed and covered her body. He then took extra blankets from the closet and slept soundly on the floor.

* * *

Yumi woke up to find herself in Ulrich dorm. She looked around. Odd was gone, more than likely to breakfast. Ulrich lay on the floor wrapped in blankets. He was still sleeping. She smiled. He was so cute. She silently got out of bed and knelt down beside him. 

"Ulrich, wake up," she said in a soft voice. He stirred for a moment and his eyes flicked open. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey," he said getting up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, how did I get here?"

"You fell asleep last night, and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you here."

"Thanks. Come on, school's going to start soon."

* * *

"Well class, look who's back!" Mrs. Hertz said as Aelita walked into class. Aelita waved. She was very happy to be back. After seeing the principal, she now had a dorm across from Jeremie's. Everything seemed perfect to her. She took a seat next to Jeremie and listened carefully to the teacher's lesson.

* * *

Almost everyone was excited. Today, Friday, marked the day that spring break started. The students were inattentive during class and screamed for joy when the final bell rang. Many of the children were leaving for home, but the lyoko gang and a few others, including Sissy to their disadvantage, were staying behind.

"SAM!" Odd yelled across the school grounds the second he saw her leave the building. She walked over to him, slightly blushing from everyone staring at her.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Eh nothing much. Hey Sam, do you want to go out tonight?" Odd asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

"I think we should go see a movie!" Odd exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Sounds fun."

"Pick you up at 6?" she nodded. "Cool, see you then!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Odd said approaching Yumi and Ulrich. "Sam and I are going to a movie tonight, you two want to come? It'll be like a double date!"

"Sure," Ulrich replied after receiving a nod from Yumi.

"Sweeeeeet!" (A/N I had to say that for Devin)

"What about Jeremie and Aelita?" Odd just laughed.

"They want to 'be alone' according to Jeremie. (A/N NOT A LEMON!) Well I better go meet us at the bench at say about 6:15! See ya!" And Odd ran off.

"Come on Yumi, I'll walk you home."

* * *

The four students met up and headed off the school grounds. They dressed simply in the clothes they had worn to school. Once at the theater, they paid for their tickets then waited as Odd bought numerous amounts of food. They silently took they're seats, Sam next to Odd, Odd in between Sam and Ulrich, and Ulrich in between Odd and Yumi. They movie started as sound boomed throughout the huge dark room. Yumi glanced over to see Sam resting her head on Odd shoulder as he was whispering to her, making her giggle quietly. Before she realized it, Yumi was holding Ulrich's hand.

'Hmmm when did this happen?' She thought to herself, but smiled. She nestled herself up against him. She looked up at him. He was watching the movie intently, but almost as if on cue he turned to meet her stare. 'What?' he mouthed to her. She just shook her head and smiled.

The movie continued on. Yumi found herself squeezing Ulrich's hand and burying her face in his shoulder every time something gory happened.

'My mistake for going to an action film,' she thought. Ulrich just held her close and ran his free hand through her raven hair. She once again looked over to see Sam, now asleep on Odd's shoulder and Odd smiling at her stroking his hand against her arm.

The movie ended and people rushed out the doors.

"Sam…Sam wake up. The movie's over." Odd tapped the sleeping girl.

"Huh?" she replied groggily.

"Movie's over, you slept through almost the whole thing." Sam blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled embarrassed. Odd laughed lightly.

"Come on, let's go back to school," He said taking her hand and nearing the exit.

"See you there, Ulrich."

"Alright, bye."

Sam and Odd walked out the door and headed in the direction of the school grounds. Yumi and Ulrich followed out the door shortly after them. Ulrich walked Yumi to her front door.

"I had fun," she told him while smiling.

"Me too. We should go out again sometime."

"Well, I better go, see you tomorrow, Ulrich!" She kissed him quickly and flew in the door.

* * *

Ulrich awoke to the sun shining brightly through his window. He got up, dressed, and headed down for breakfast. He ate in silence, since he was the only one at the table. He picked could only pick at food. He ended up dumping a great remainder of food into the trash and sat back down at the table alone. Sighing, Ulrich got up and headed the one place he dreaded the most.

* * *

Yumi yawned and stretched. She glanced at the clock and groaned.

"8:00? Why did I wake up this early? Its Saturday!" She thought out loud. "Oh no, it's Saturday!"

* * *

Ulrich Trudged along slowly to his dad's house. Once there, he silently opened the door and walked inside. Looking around, there appeared to be no one home. He sighed of relief and started off around the house to random chores.

After he completed every chore he thought he was responsible for, which was just about every chore in the house, he sat down. Remembering what happened last time, he didn't want to leave incase he made his father mad. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Hi dad, I did all the chores already," Ulrich said, approaching his father who stood at the door.

"Come over here, boy," Ulrich heard his father's harsh words. They were slurred horribly. Ulrich walked closer with caution. As he approached his father, he could smell beer on his breath.

"Were you drinking?" Ulrich spat at him, and regretted ever taking a tone with his father.

* * *

Yumi sat in her room. It was now 2:00. She felt her mobile vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yumi!"

"Ulrich? How's it going?"

"Yumi, I need help!"

"Huh? Ulrich what's going on?"

"Yumi, he's…" And suddenly there was a dial tone.

"Ulrich? Ulrich are you there?"

Yumi immediately panicked. She slipped on her shoes and flew out the door screaming, "Mom, I'm going to the library!"

"Ok Hun, be back by around 8." Her mom responded from the kitchen.

Yumi ran five blocks to get to Ulrich. She remembered exactly where his house was. As soon as she started down the street his house was on, she slowed to a walk; she was tired already. She looked up and saw Ulrich's dad's car pull quickly out of the driveway and fly in the opposite direction of her. She quickened her pace. Yumi came to Ulrich's house and noticed his front door was wide open. She stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Yumi called out. She walked slowly through the dinning room searching for a sign that someone was home. She neared the living room, still calling to see if someone would answer. "Hello?" She continued to call. She jumped when she heard a loud groan in response. She stepped nervously around the corner of the wall into the living room and found…

"ULRICH!"

**Please review! **


	6. chapter 6

**Ok well see? I'm not so horrible! I updated right away! RxR **Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko 

**Blood Upon Rain-RiN-yw yw yw yw yw yw! Lol. Thanks for the help!**

**UlrichandYumi4ever- Ya you're right. I didn't think of that! opps! **

**Bachie- I updated asap! **

**Animesk8ergirl- Sorry about the cliffy but it was needed for suspense. **

**Mrs. Odd Della Robbia- Lol. I updated as fast as I could! Hope it wasn't too long!**

**Yumi-Ishiyama- bleep bleep! Lol. I cts asap! **

**Renayumi-I know it's awful, but I had to write it. **

**Sissy-hater101- ya cliffie. I couldn't help it! **

**Lune-Solei- Glad you like it! **

**AGENTITANIUM- ha ha. SWEEEET! Lol. Ya I had to make it a cliffie! **

**Thank you reviewers!

* * *

Yumi's POV**

There was Ulrich, lying on the floor in the middle of the living room. The coffee table had been flipped over and broken, leaving Ulrich in a sea of glass pieces. His whole body was badly bruised. There were huge gashes throughout his clothes where blood was flowing freely from open wounds. His left eye was horribly bruised and almost swollen shut.

"Oh my god Ulrich!" I could feel myself screaming. I ran over to him and knelt by him on the floor.

"Yumi…" was all he managed to whisper while breathing heavily. I immediately whipped out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"….ok…thank you. Ulrich, it's going to be ok. There's an ambulance coming," I said while choking back tears. He smiled at me and made a weak attempt to grab my hand. I gingerly laid his head on my lap and cradled him in my arms while sobbing lightly. Ulrich reached up and gently wiped my tears. He seems so calm with everything that's happening, but I could see fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Yumi," he told me, his voice shaky.

"Ulrich, you can't leave me. You're going to be ok. You have to be ok! They'll be here any minute, hold on!" Now I was really getting worried. Ulrich always seemed to be the optimistic one. If he started to have doubt, then there was almost no hope. Just then, I heard sirens. The front door burst open.

"We're in here!" I yelled my loudest. I didn't move Ulrich, in fear I would hurt him. They quickly brought in a stretcher and carefully laid him on it.

"Come on," a lady said to me, "you can ride with us. We need you to keep him calm." I rushed out with them and climbed in the back. I ran my fingers through his hair to keep him calm. He passed out in the ambulance. He was so weak from his lack of food and sleep.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked the paramedic, fearing the answer. She studied him carefully.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be ok. He's very badly injured, but I think he's going to live. He'll need medical attention at the hospital." I nodded.

"It's a good thing you found him when you did. A few minutes later and he wouldn't have survived."

* * *

We made it to the hospital and I watched them rush Ulrich inside. I went to the waiting room, and sat impatiently, waiting to hear his condition. I called my mom and told her where I was and she said she'd keep in touch, but she couldn't come at the moment because dad had the car at work. I was planning on calling the guys, but I was trembling so badly that I couldn't dial the numbers. So I sat I in silence, tears staining my face.

* * *

It was an hour before a nurse cam to see me. "Excuse me, but are you Ulrich Stern's friend?" I could only nod in response. She smiled warmly at me. "We're done with him, if you'd like to go see him now." I stood up and followed her down the long hallway.

"So, he's going to be ok…right?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"Yes. It'll be sometime before he isn't sore, but he's going to live." I sighed in relief. She opened a door and shut it again once I was inside the room. I saw Ulrich lying in the hospital bed. He was now fully conscious. It seemed his whole body was bandaged and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. His eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Ulrich!" I ran over and gently hugged him, remembering how much pain he must be in.

"Hi Yumi," He said, his voice was quiet and still shaking slightly. I took a seat next to him. I took his hand in mine.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive," I told him. He smiled.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I should have listened to you."

I was stunned. Here was Ulrich, in a hospital bed, beaten close to death, and he was apologizing.

"Ulrich, forget it. I'm just happy knowing you're ok. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"So was I," he admitted. "Come here," He told me, moving over in the bed. I got up on the bed with him. He put his arm around my waist as I gently laid my head on his shoulder. Just then the door flew open. Sam, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita flew into the room, skidding across the floor.

"You're alive!" Odd shouted. I laughed.

"Ulrich, we were so worried!" Sam exclaimed. Jeremie nodded. Odd caught sight of us in our position on the bed.

"Um, what have you two been doing in here exactly?"

"ODD!" I shrieked. Ulrich's face when deep red. "Wait a minute, how did you guys find out Ulrich was in the hospital? I didn't call you."

"By the way Yumi, thanks for letting us know our best friend is in the hospital," Odd said sarcastically.

"Well, you called your mom, and your mom found the school phone number, then she called the principal and then the principal told us, and here we are!" Jeremie responded. Ulrich laughed. I was happy to see that after all he's been through, he can still smile.

"You're going to be ok, right Ulrich?" Aelita asked nervously.

"Yea."

Odd grinned. "When are you coming back to school?" he questioned.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow." This worried me a bit. What if Ulrich's dad somehow showed up in the middle of the night? And because of his injuries, Ulrich was in no condition to defend himself.

We talked for a while before Jeremie said, "Well, it's getting late. We better be going, don't want to miss curfew!"

"Bye Ulrich! See you guys tomorrow!" They waved as they shut the door behind them once again leaving Ulrich and I alone.

"They're making you stay here overnight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why?"

"Well…I'm afraid to leave you here alone," I confessed. He just smiled at me.

"I'll be fine."

"Yea, that's what you said last time…"

"All right, you win," he accepted defeat.

"Can I stay here…with you?"

"Of course you can."

"Ok I'll be right back." I got off the bed and went outside the door. I found the nurse that I had been talking to earlier. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could stay here with Ulrich. I don't want him to be alone." She smiled at me.

"That would be fine. Just be sure to inform you're parents."

Before going back into the room, I called my mom. She said it was ok considering it was a weekend and we didn't have school next the week either due to spring break.

I slipped back into the room. They already had a roll away bed set up for me. The room was dark because the sun had set. It was dimly lit with a small lamp. Ulrich smiled when he saw me. I climbed into my bed as he turned out the light.

"Ulrich?" I said a while later.

"Yea Yumi?"

"Good, you're still here." He laughed lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just have this strong fear that I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"Yumi, come here." I got out of bed. The floor was cold and the bitter air made me shiver. I climbed into bed once again with Ulrich.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. He covered me up and placed his arm around me to pull me close to him. Our bodies were up against each other, keeping both of us warm.

And that's how we stayed all night.

**Please review!**


	7. chapter 7

**Hola everybody! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I hope yall don't hate me now! Please read and review! **

**ulrich's girl- Sorry it took so long! **

**Yumifansanchez- Thanks! **

**Melissa- I agree…Yumi and Ulrich are perfect for each other! Thanks!**

**Allyfromcali- So sorry it took so long!**

**Crazycatlvr- Read on to find out what happens!**

**Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtual Freak- Lol yes Ulrich's dad is evil. **

**Hawk904- Thanks sorry it took so long!**

**Kmc99- I did my best!**

**The violet Raven- (btw I love you new penname!) I tried to update asap!**

**AGENTTITANIUM birdsong19- lol you CANNOT DIE!**

**Renayumi-Now you know me…and would I ever not let Ulrich be ok? Lol. Thanks for the review! **

**Keiko Nishidera- Thanks! I didn't know if it would turn out how I planned it to. **

**Bachie- Thanks I did my best to try to update!**

**Lune-Solei- Glad you enjoyed it! ) **

**Doggiegal- Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yumi's POV**

I awoke to pink beams of light shining through the window shades. For a moment, I forgot where I was. Turning slightly over, every memory from yesterday flooded back to me. I felt a warm arm lying around my body. I smiled when I saw Ulrich. Last night he had slept soundly for the first time probably within a week or two. I stayed in that position for a while, simply watching him as he slept. He was breathing softly, and surprisingly, he actually seemed comfortable in the stiff hospital bed. As I was watching him, I could see a good portion of his body. It was horrible. Bruises were everywhere and even though I already had known they were there, it hurt me more to actually be looking at them.

"Oh Ulrich…" I gently brushed my finger against a deep purple wound on this arm that lay around me. He flinched and a single tear ran down his face. His eyes flicked open.

"Hey Yumi," he said weakly.

"Hi," I responded quietly. Ulrich kissed my forehead and I held his had gently. We lay in bed for a while, until a nurse brought us some food. We ate in silence; until I had enough courage to ask a question that had been dwelling in my mind.

"You're going to turn him in right?" I asked in a small voice. Ulrich stopped what he was doing and stared at the ground. He sat for a moment before he answered, "I don't know what I'm going to do." I automatically panicked.

"Ulrich! Look at what he did to you! How can you not want to do something about this?" I was practically shouting at him. He looked up for a minute and his eyes met mine. He looked at me like a hurt puppy. Water slowly began to wet his face. Wiping it away, he tried to hide the fact that he was crying. Now I felt bad for yelling. I guess I would have felt the same way, I mean, even after this, it's still his dad after all. I decided not to pester him anymore today. He had gone through enough. For now, I'd just let him be.

* * *

A while later, Mom came to pick us up. She happily agreed to give Ulrich a ride back to school. Dad, fortunately for us because we all know how he feels about Ulrich, stayed home. Ulrich stayed very quiet in the car ride. We pulled up right in front of the school gates. "Mom, can I walk Ulrich to his dorm?" I asked. She nodded. I helped him out of the car and headed for the dorm building. We walked at a pretty slow pace, due to the fact that he could barely move. Once at his door, Ulrich fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door. Surprisingly, the room was clean. Weird…Ulrich noticed it too.

"Looks like Odd actually cleaned up," he thought aloud. "Speaking of Odd where is he? It's too early for dinner."

He glanced around the room. Ulrich picked up a note that lay on his bed.

_Ulrich,_

_Gone out on a date with Sam. You just got home from the hospital, so take it easy buddy. Tell Yumi I said hi! Be back soon! _

_Odd _

Ulrich smirked as he read the note to me. I sat down on his bed and he joined me.

"Ulrich, I have to go now. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a while?" I asked feeling like his mother. He nodded. "Ok. Well I'll try to come over tomorrow since we don't have school. Bye Ulrich." I stood to leave, but he took my hand. "Yumi," he started. I sat back down next to him. "Look Yumi, I'm not going to have to see my dad again for the next week due to me being on bed rest. When I'm better, I'll go and tell the police about him. Ok?" His eyes met mine with a look of pure anxiety and weariness. All I could do was hug him and thank god he finally decided to stop this madness. Now I could look at Ulrich and know that he wouldn't have to go through that pain again. As happy as I was at this surprise…nothing could ever prepare me for what happened later that week.

**What did you think? Sorry, it's kind of short. But I _HAD_ to update no matter how long it was. F.Y.I.- I dunno if you consider this a cliffy or not, but if you do just know that it won't be continued in the next chapter. Please review!**


	8. chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry It took me so long to update. First my computer broke, then we didn't have a document thingy so I couldn't type then I had REALLY bad writers block so I'm really sorry. I promise it won't take me as long to update ever again. This chapter is dedicated to Rena for helping me write it and to Rin and Michelle for tolerating me when I complained way too much about having writers block. Thank you to all you readers for putting up with me in the past month. Thank you! **

**Renayumi-Thanks for being patient! And thanks for helping me!  
animesk8ergirl-Sorry about the cliffy! But I had to write it!**

**Kmc99-heres your update!**

**Yuri Nishidera-Ya I know I haven't been her often and I'm sorry. I promise to update sooner.**

**The Raven of the Night-Heres your update**

**Crazycatlvr-Heres your update and I cant tell whats gonna happen**

**ulrich's girl- sooo sorry it took so long to update lately! I wont let it happen again I promise**

**ILUVCLTT-Heres your update! Sorry about the cliffy**

**AGENTTITANIUM-lol hola chicka! Sorry for the wait heres your update**

**Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtual Freak- Lol that's a good idea but I don't think that's going to happen. Hee hee heres your update**

**The Violet raven-There I updated sorry I took so long!**

**Yumifansanchez- thanks! Im glad you liked it**

**FemaleOdd-heres the update sorry it took so long**

**Lune-Solei- Ya your right. Its ok about the server thing. heres the update**

**Sissy-hater101- ya its kind of ment to be sad but it'll get better!**

**Thanks again to all reviewers!**

* * *

Ulrich awoke to hear knocking on his door. "Come in," he said quietly. It was only 8:30am and he had yet to fully regain his voice. (A/N: You know how it is in the morning when you can't talk well?) The door slowly opened, revealing Yumi standing in the hallway. He smiled when he saw her and motioned for her to come inside. She shut the door quietly and came to sit down on his bed near his pillow.

"Hey," she whispered, running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.  
"Hi. You're up early," he replied. She frowned.

"Sorry to wake you. I didn't know when you'd be up since Odd wasn't here." Ulrich looked over and for the first time noticed Odd wasn't in his bed, nor did he recall seeing him last night. "Where is he?"

"He slept over at Sam's housel. Her parents are out of town." Ulrich couldn't help laughing. "How are you doing?" Yumi asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Sore, but I'm good," he told her as if his injuries were nothing at all. He tried to sit up, but as soon as he did so pain rushed through him again. He started to slip backwards until Yumi grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"Thanks," he said blushing, and a bit embarrassed of how dependent of other people he had become. She smiled sweetly. "It's no problem. Ulrich want to do something today?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Yumi twirled a strand of her raven hair with her finger. "Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe we could go to the park for a while and just…well hang out I guess."

"Sure Yumi, that'd be fun. I got to go take a shower first though, so I'll meet you outside the school in a few minutes, ok?"

"That's fine."

About 10 minutes later, Ulrich came out from the main entrance of the school. He met up with Yumi and for a long time they walked hand-in-hand silently through the park, simply enjoying each other's company.

Yumi stole a quick glance at Ulrich. She could tell he was tired. It was in his eyes. 'Guess he needed more than one night of sleep to make up for the whole week.' They spotted a shady spot under some trees. "Want to sit down for a bit?" she asked. Managing a smile he agreed. They sat and talked for quite a while. During the times when Ulrich would be talking to her, Yumi would watch him closely. She noticed things that had changed about him within the past week. His skin was paler, his voice was tired, and his eyes that normally had a glow of happiness were now dull and full of hurt.

"Yumi?" She looked at Ulrich to find him staring at her with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah?"  
"You ok?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Ok…"

"Hey Ulrich, my parents are going to be gone for a while, do you want to go watch a movie at my house?"

"Sure." So they headed off to Yumi's house, Ulrich walking slowly and Yumi watching him very carefully.

* * *

**OK well once again I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I had to update and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and longer. Please review.**


	9. chapter 9

**Notice: Ok well I posted chapter 8 about a week ago but instead of posting, I just replaced my author's note, so it didn't show up as I updated. So, you might want to go back and read chapter 8 if you haven't, although it's quite short and very pointless.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own No part of Code Lyoko**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my new best friend Michelle for helping me so much.**

**Read and review!**

**Yumi's POV**

I shut the front door and Ulrich and I headed to the living room. "What are we going to watch?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"How about 'Fear of the Dark'?" I asked, picking up the first movie I could find. He nodded. I shut the shades to keep the glare of the TV. I put it in and lay with him. The movie played and I once again found myself burying my face in his shirt when something scary happened. 'Great, another horror flick.' He'd just chuckle softly and reassuringly run his soft hand through my hair. It felt so comforting to be in his arms. I looked up sometime later to find Ulrich sleeping soundly. I cuddled up against him, using his body for warmth, and joined him in sleeping.

* * *

I was woken up by light. I opened my eyes to find the movie stopped, the blinds open, and my loved one missing. I groggily got up, but I was more awake when I heard my father's familiar voice… 'Oh god no!' I ran and slid to a halt as the scene unfolded around me. My mother was simply drinking tea, smiling at the table. My father was standing and lecturing with a raised voice and a bad temper. And then there was Ulrich. He looked at my father, fear in his eyes and I couldn't blame him.

"Yumi Ishiyama you have some explaining to do!" my father continued to fume. "Now do you two care to tell me why you were home alone sleeping together!" He yelled. Ulrich flinched. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. "Sometimes you kids are so irresponsible…I just…" my father raised his hand in the air. A look of pure horror came over Ulrich. He winced and stepped closer to me.

"Don't hit Yumi!" He cried. My father pounded his hand on the countertop like he had intended, and looked at Ulrich in shock.

"Hit Yumi? What are you talking about?" Mom, who had been ignoring this conversation since the beginning, glanced up. "Dear, he wasn't going to hurt her," she said with sympathy. I put a gently hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ulrich." O told him gently giving him a reassuring squeeze. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and his face was slightly flushed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly. My dad's anger seemed to disappear.

"Yumi, why don't you two go upstairs and talk for a while." I nodded and took Ulrich's hand to lead him upstairs. Once we were in my room, I shut the door.

"Ulrich, what happened back there?" I still held his hand and refused to let go.

"I don't know. He lifted his hand and so many memories came back to me, and I was seeing your dad as mine…I couldn't let him hurt you." His body trembled slightly. Right then I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him. Holding him tightly he began to calm down.

"How about I walk you back to school, it's getting kind of late." He nodded and we stood to leave.

"Mom, dad, I'm walking Ulrich back I'll be back soon!" I called as we went out the door.

* * *

On the way back home, I couldn't help thinking about what had happened earlier. It was horrible that Ulrich was so innocent and his father had poisoned his mind, forever fearing everyone. I shook my head. What a horrible man, turning on his own son. I walked in the door. Dad was sitting on the couch, watching football.

"Yumi, could you come here for a minute?" I followed the voice into the living room. "Sit down, Yumi." I followed the command.

"Look Dad, if this is about earlier…nothing happened I swear!" He chuckled.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about." He sighed and went on. "Yumi, I was just wondering what happened with Ulrich earlier. You know, in the kitchen? He seemed rather upset. Do you know why?" I panicked. I knew they had noticed, but I didn't think they'd ask about it. What to do…what to do. I burst out in tears, the pressure was too intense. My father was surprised to see this. "Yumi? What's wrong?"

"Dad, Ulrich thought you were going to hit me today. He was afraid you'd beat on me," I continued to sob.

"Now why would he think that?" Dad questioned.

"Because…that's what his dad does to him…" I whispered. Dad jumped slightly in surprise. "His dad what?"

"His dad…he hits him…a lot. That's why he had a black eye today." He took a moment to process all that I was saying.

"That's awful. Yumi, is he going to turn him in?" I froze on the spot. I knew I shouldn't have told. Dad's going to tell and Ulrich's going to hate me.

"Dad, he's going to tell as soon as spring break's done because he doesn't have to see him the rest of the week. I promise he's going to tell so please don't say anything until then! Please!" I begged. Dad just showed a small smile.

"Alright Yumi, I won't tell as long as he turns him in at the end of the week or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." I hugged him and ran upstairs.

* * *

At about 8:00pm I heard to doorbell ring from where I was sitting in my room. I walked downstairs to see who it was. There Ulrich stood in the doorway. My dad had greeted him warmly and welcomed him in. I ran up to him and he embraced me in a hug. We decided to go upstairs for a while to talk. As I lead him up the stairs, Ulrich was aware of my father's strange behavior when he said 'have fun kids!'.

"What was that all about? I thought your dad hated me." I smiled.

"Guess you were wrong, huh?" I grinned at my dad from the top of the stairs as a thank you for keeping my secret. Now all we had to do was make it until the end of the week.

**Please Review! Thanks! **


	10. chapter 10

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER: **

**Dear readers, **

**As this story is soon to be coming to a close (I have a few more chapters left) I would like to thank each and every one of you. Recently life has been…difficult. Home life has been unbearable and school is getting hard. I appreciate how much ya'll have been patient with some of my not so great /short chapters and long waits in between updates. You have no idea what it means to me having so much support from everyone here. Thank you so much and I hope I don't disappoint you with the upcoming end chapters. Also thanks to all reviewers. Your reviews are loved! **

**This is dedicated once again to Michelle and also to Devin who have been so helpful and supportive of me in my time of hardships. I'm also thanking Rena, Rin, Cloe, and Lizzie. It helps to have great friends. **

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ulrich and Yumi Walked around downtown aimlessly all day. It was Friday, and spring break was coming to an end. For the last weekend, Odd and Sam flew to visit Odd's parents and Jeremie took Aelita to meet his.

Hand-in-hand, the couple walked towards Yumi's house. The sun was setting, and Ulrich didn't want to miss curfew. A few houses away from Yumi's, she decided to pop a question that she soon regretted mentioning.

"Ulrich…it's the end of the week…" He stopped walking.

"And?"

"Ulrich…aren't you going to…well you know…"

He glared. "Why should I?" Now Yumi was getting annoyed.

"Why should you? Ulrich! What kind of stupid question is that? Why WOULDN'T you?" she yelled.

"I'm scared, ok? I don't know what's going to happen! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm totally freaked out!" He shouted back. He paused for a moment and without thinking ran back to school. Yumi stood silently for a moment, replaying all the events that just occurred over in her head. She burst into tears and ran home. She locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ulrich woke up at 11:00am to an unpleasant cloudy sky. He quickly got ready and went to talk to Yumi. He remembered everything that happened last night and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and blowing up at her.

'It wasn't her fault. She was just worried. God how could I have been so awful? I hope she can forgive me,' he thought while running down the street.

Seeing as he wanted to get there quickly, he went down a back alley. Little did he know that he wasn't alone. About half way down the path, a shadowed figure jumped in front of him. As the person crept closer…it turned out to be…

"Dad?"

His obviously drunk father swayed over closer to Ulrich before taking a few hits at him and knocking him to the ground. He stumbled to his feet as his dad smirked.

"What are you going to do now, boy?"

"I'm going to get the cops…" He replied in a hoarse voice. His dad's face turned to pure rage.

"Oh no you're not!" He took a few more swings at him, giving him bruises and gashes where he would hit the pavement, but Ulrich kept fighting. When his father noticed how unwilling he was to give up, he decided to end this once and for all. He pulled out something not even Ulrich saw coming…

A gun.

A look of horror struck the son's face as the innocent child helplessly watched his own father pull the trigger and aim straight at him. Two shots hit him, one on the shoulder, the other below his knee. His father immediately ran from the scene. Ulrich was taken by surprise by the sudden pain and fell, letting out a terrible scream of pain, as his body collided with the ground, leaving him unconscious.

Dark eyes fluttered open at the feeling of cool crystals of liquid washing against Ulrich's broken body. He groaned in agonizing pain as he noticed the rain was not the only wet thing surrounding this body, for he was lying in a pool of his own red, blood. He somehow managed to pull his arm out from under him and glance at his watch that now had a broken glass face. 'Oh my god! It's 3:00pm! I've been out cold forever!' Pushing all his strength, he miraculously made it to his feet, slumped up against the wall and leaning on one foot due to his bullet wound.

'I'm so close. If I can just make it to Yumi's house in time…'

* * *

**YUMI'S POV**

Still shaken up from the night before, I sat for endless hours watching boring soap operas in the living room, refusing to speak to anyone that called. At about 3:30, the doorbell rang. Figuring it was probably the mail, I volunteered to answer it.

Opening the door, I gasped.

"Ulrich? What…" I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence. His whole body was a mess. Drenched in rainwater and blood, he was covered with bruises and huge gashes. His face was literally as white as snow. He was shaking violently from the cold and his strong attempt to keep himself going and standing on two feet.

"Yumi…I'm…sorry…" he whispered. And then his body went limp, his shallow breathing slowly evened out, and he passed out in my arms. As I caught him, I felt a hole-like cut on his shoulder. Thinking back, I remembered just now seeing one on his leg too. Then it finally registered; Ulrich had been shot. My mind went crazy and I lost all common sense. Dazed and confused, all I could think to do was scream. And that's exactly what I did. I screamed far louder than any roller coaster had ever made me. My parents came rushing into the room and found the horrid sight: My holding my boyfriend's mangled body in my arms. All I could do was bawl and continue to scream my lungs out.

**Please review. **


	11. chapter 11

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. Kind of short, but I worked hard on it. Quality, not quantity friends. Hope you like it. Thank you all reviewers:**

**Renayumi- Thanks. Sorry if it took a while!**

**Femaleodd- You'll have to read and find out I don't want to give it away.**

**Lune-Solei- Lol. No, it doesn't. Glad you like it.**

**ulrichs girl- Thanks. Much appreciated.**

**Nikana Olos- Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Lucy McGonagle-Lol very nice. Here's the update!**

**Yumi-Ishiyama- Hee hee thank you very much!**

**Dantheman7777- Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it.**

**animesk8ergirl- hugs thank you so much. You have no idea of how much that means to me. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Fallen part of the darkness- Yes I know what you mean. Thanks for the review**

**SDJ- So sorry It took so long to update. **

**Yumi Stern- That's a good idea. Hmmm. Thanks. I might use that! You'll have to read on what happens next!**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Hospital.

Who knew such a commonly used word could cause so much pain? I used to think that hospitals were happy places, filled with joy. I suppose in a sense they are, with people being saved and babies being born. But what about the others, the ones who…don't make it? Perhaps it's simply the picky chairs, starchy stiff beds, and musty smell of old magazines or the bleach white floors that blind your eyes that makes the hospital so horrible. That's the naive answer anyways. Now I know. I have finally figured out what makes a hospital so bad. It's the people. The people who are dieing, the ones who won't survive; the ones who wont ever see another day: a little girl whose mom is in a coma and doesn't know if she'll wake up, a family who has a member with cancer and aren't sure if the radiation will really work, a teenager whose best friend was hit head on by a drunk driver, or son who had been shot by his own father…that's why hospitals are so depressing, because the people you love are on the verge of passing away. And if it weren't for my best friend being in the hospital twice in the same week, I would have never figured this out.

* * *

They wouldn't let me see him. My parents and I have been sitting in this waiting room for four and a half hours. And I still have no idea of his condition, or even if…if he's still alive…stop! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts don't think that! He's going to be fine!

My crying had ceased, due to my eyes drying out and lack of oxygen from sobbing. My parents and a few nurses worried about my sanity as I sat for long periods, head in hands continuously muttering, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening…"

A nurse is approaching. Yes, she's coming this way.

"How is he?" I immediately blurted. She smiled sadly.

"We don't exactly know his condition."

"What? How do you _not_ know? You're a freakin' doctor for crying out crap!"(a/n: I use that expression a lot) I shouted at her.

"Yumi, calm down! They're doing the best they can!" Mother exclaimed.

The nurse simply smiled a little bit more. "I understand your daughter's impatience. Well, he just got out of surgery. The bullet in his leg had shattered some of his bone and we had to plate it back together. We treated the other bullet wound and his other injuries. We fear he might have a concussion from the look of the mark on his head, and he's unconscious at the moment. We…we're not sure if he'll make it, but we're doing our best to make sure he does," she sighed. Then I felt pity and sorrow for the nurses and doctors at the hospital, who have to tell the visitors and patients they aren't going to survive. That must be very hard on them.

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked my father.

"No, my daughter is his best friend. His father is…out of town and unreachable, and his mother…well, I don't know where his mother is…"

"Dead…" I replied softly. "His mother is dead. She died from cancer six years ago." The nurse frowned.

"Oh, I see. Well, seeing you're his closet friend, would you like to go see him?"

I nodded.

"We'll be right here sweetie," mom said. I followed the nurse, just like before only this time I was led to a bigger room with many more machines.

There, there he was. Again, my loved one, on a bed, hooked to a heart monitor with a constant beep that is easily an annoyance, but is better to have it beeping than to have it making one continuous tone…

"I'll let you two be, if he happens to wake up, make sure he stays in bed," the nurse said before leaving the room. Once I heard the heavy door click shut, I slowly made my way over to him. A single glance at him sent buckets of tears that I didn't even know I could produce pour to the ground. Random thoughts flew through my head. Pale, his skin matched the dull, gray bed sheets. He was mangled and his body appeared to be one, huge bruise. 'His mother is dead. She died from cancer six years ago.' My words aimlessly echoed in my head. I could barely remember Ulrich telling me about his mother a few years ago. He obviously didn't like to talk about it. All I could remember was she had cancer…and she died in the hospital…

Horror struck me. I didn't want Ulrich, my Ulrich to end up dieing like his mother, in a hospital bed. But I suddenly felt like there was no hope. 'If the bullet wound doesn't kill him, he'll die from lack of food, or hypothermia!' I thought. 'No, stop. He's going to be ok. Stop thinking such awful thoughts.' The voice in my head came to a halt as I picked up the sound of rustling nearby. I looked down to see him stirring in his bed.

Just a simple movement in his sleep caused him to let out a whimper in pain. I was kneeling at his side in a heartbeat.

"Shhh…Ulrich it's ok. It's going to be ok," I whispered soothingly, not sure if it was more to calm him or me. His body became less tense, and I could feel that he sensed my presence. Hurt, once joyful eyes squinted open.

"…Yumi…? What happened?" His raspy voice called to me.

A smile of pure joy shone against my tears.

"You're…ok…" I said gently. He gave me his small smile, something that I hadn't seen in a long time.

A/N: Ok this is not the end FYI. Please note that I realized I had never actually talked about Ulrich's mom. And so, here you go! I got the idea from my friend Taylor so thank you! A bit random but there will be a bit more on it later. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I'm back. After like 3 months of writers block and reasons not to write, I finally got to it. Thanks Michelle, Rena and Devin for getting on my case about updating.**

**To all Readers: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. If you recall I said I was having difficulties at home. Well now they are worse and one thing leads to another. Plus writers block didn't help either. With this story, I am writing from experience…and it's hard to write without inspiration…  
**

**Kag-Kitsune- Thank you! Definitely quality is what matters!  
Renayumi- Lol thank you very much! Here is the update  
Lune-Solei- beams Thanks that means lots to me!  
Rhian- yes I know his mother was alive in Zero Gravity Zone, but I decided to change it for my story. Thanks for reading!  
Yumifansanchez- I know, but this story was meant to me sad. Don't worry it gets better!  
ulrich/yumi fan- oO sorry about your keyboard! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story  
femaleodd- lol! Here is the update!  
UlrichandYumi4ever- Yes I know, but you're right about her kind of paranoid and crazy at the moment. Thanks for reviewing.  
101sissyhater- he is very heartless. His dad is evil but I had to make him that way for the story to work.  
Yumi Stern- I'm really glad that you liked my story. Read on to see what happens  
Lucy McGonagle- Lol yup his dad should die! Lol  
aZn dreamer xD- lol YxU fluff rocks! I'm glad you like my story!  
Y&U 4EVER- So sorry it took so long!  
aliice-wow 11 chapters straight! Good job! Lol thanks for the review!  
hell-girlxox- Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Ulrich looked at me with confused eyes. "Yumi…where are we?" he asked, straining his voice so I could hear him.

"We're in the hospital Ulrich. Don't you remember?" I responded as I held his hand, gently rubbing his hand with my thumb in a soothing motion.

"No…I don't know what you're talking about…" He furrowed his brow, attempting to remember. Then his eyes got really big and glazed over as recent events flooded back. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "He…he…shot me…didn't he?" he whispered.

I nodded without a word and tried to contain my tears as I watched him, so innocent and hurt.

He tried to say something but his eyes shut and his body became less tense.

"…Ulrich?..." I touched his cheek. It was cold. "Ulrich!" I said louder. Right before I was about to panic, a doctor looking about the age of 40 came into the room.

"Oh good, he's asleep," he said to himself. He smiled at me. "Miss Ishyama, I assume?" I nodded. "Sir, he just passed out," I told him. He just looked at Ulrich and back at me.

"I assumed he had. He's very beat up. I'm surprised he even managed to wake up at all at this time."

"He…he is going to be ok…isn't he?" I stuttered quietly, keeping my eyes on Ulrich as if something would go wrong if I looked away. There was a moment of no sound but Ulrich's shallow breathing and the heart monitor beeping.

"I'm honestly not positive. His condition is severe. He was already badly beat, plus the surgery caused him a lot of pain, and he has been without a good meal and sleep for quite a while. We're doing all we can to save him, and I'm pretty sure he'll survive, but I can't make any promises. I just hope he doesn't end up like his mother." At that, I looked at him curiosity.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"I have known Ulrich and mother since the day he was born. She became a good friend of my wife and I. Then, one day, we found out she had cancer. About half a year later, she passed away…in this exact hospital room. Ironic, isn't it…that her son would end up here too?" He sighed.

"Did you know Mr. Stern?" I had the nerve to ask. I wanted to know more about what happened.

He shook his head. "I met him at the hospital once when Ulrich was born and once when we went over to their house for dinner, but usually he was out on business trips and whatnot. I never really got to know him."

I gave a disgusted look at the floor as tears flooded to my eyes. "He is a horrible person," I spat. The doctor looked up at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he is the one who did this to Ulrich," I whispered, but obviously loud enough for him to hear because his eyes widened.

"I wondered who had hurt him. I thought maybe it happened at school."

I laughed bitterly. "Nope, it was his father, his very flesh and blood." Another moment of silence overcame us. overcame us. Just then, a nurse came through the door.

"Excuse me sir," she said to the doctor, "we need to feed him now," she finished nodding her head towards Ulrich.

"Miss Ishyama, we are going to use a tube to feed him now, it'll help him recover if he has nutrients in him. Would you mind waiting with your parents? I'll let you back in to see him when we are finished. I nodded once and headed out the door.

Back in the waiting, I was greeted by my mother sitting alone.

"How is he doing?" she questioned.

"Not so good…he passed out again. They went to feed him now. Where is dad?"

"Oh, your father went to speak to the police. He knew you wanted to keep it a secret and all, yes he did tell me, but he said this had gone too far."

For once my father and I actually agreed on something. This had gone way too far.

Seeing as I was worried and had nothing to do, I pulled out my cell and dialed the first person I could think of.

"Hello?" God was it good to hear a friend at the end of the other line.

"Odd?" I asked, although I knew it was him.

"Hey Yumi! Long time, no talk!" I smiled. Odd was like the brother I never had.

"How is it with your parents?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off the real reason I called.

"Great, they really like Sam, lucky for us! How is it with you?"

"Uh…not so good."

Odd's POV

I knew something was wrong, the second she said that.

"Yumi, what is it? What's wrong?"

There was silence on the other line. Sam walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked sweetly, sitting down next to me and intertwining her fingers with mine. I mouthed 'Yumi' to her. She smiled.

"Yumi, tell me what's wrong?" I interrogated her. I put the phone on speaker so Sam could hear too.

"It's Ulrich…" she trailed off, and I hoped she didn't mean what I thought she meant. Sam obviously had the same idea as she looked up to me with worried eyes.

"What about Ulrich?" I asked.

"His dad…he…shot him…" Yumi managed to choke out and I could hear her sob softly. My mind went crazy, and Sam began to cry.

"He shot him? With a gun?" I unintentionally spoke fast trying to keep the tears from dripping from my eyes.

"Yes…we're at the hospital right now. The doctor says…" her sobs cut off her words.

"What did the doctor say, Yumi?" I too began to choke on my words.

"He said…he's not sure if he'll live." I could feel the color drain from my face, and Sammy just buried her face in my chest and kept letting tears stain her cheeks. There was long silence on the phone, until Yumi finally broke the silence.

"Odd, will you call Aelita and Jeremie and tell them? I don't think I can stand to talk about it anymore."

"Sure, Yumi. I'll call them as soon as I'm done on the phone with you. Ok?"

She muttered a small 'thank you' and became silent again.

Then a male voice that was unknown to me came into the background.

"Miss Ishyama, we have some news about your friend."

Normal POV

Yumi perked up in her seat. "What is it?" she asked, keeping the phone on so Odd and Sam could hear the report.

"Well, we ran some tests on him. Surprisingly enough, he is doing a lot better than we thought he would be. We are happy to say that he has a very strong chance of survival."

Yumi started to cry tears of joy as cheers were heard on the other end of the phone.

"He's awake now, you can go talk to him if you'd like," he told me, smiling.

Yumi's POV 

"I'd like that very much, thank you." I got up from the chair, mobile in hand, and walked to the room I was in not long ago.

I walked through the door. Ulrich was lying in the same position as before, but he was awake this time. I grinned.

He smiled at me and waved with his good arm. **(a/n: remember, he got shot in the shoulder.) **I couldn't take it any longer; I ran across the room to him and kissed his forehead. "I was so fricken' worried about you!" I whispered into his hair. "You showed up at my house, and the doctor said he thought you wouldn't make it, and then they put you through surgery…God I'm so happy you're alive!" I rambled on. He simply chuckled lightly.

"Yumi? Yumi hello! We're still here! What's going on?" I heard Odd's voice on my phone. I put it on speaker and laid it on the table.

"Guys, I'm with Ulrich right now. He's awake if you want to talk."

"Ulrich? You there buddy?"

"Hey Odd." He replied, his voice was still rather raspy, so it was amazing that they could understand him.

"Thank god! We all thought we had lost you!" He shouted, in his normal cheery voice.

"Nah, I couldn't just leave Yumi with you guys. It'd be torture!" He said as I giggled.

"Sure…" Odd laughed on the other end. We talked for quite a while before Odd announced that he and Sam were going to hang so they could call Jeremie and Aelita and let them in on what was happening. I hung up my cell phone and pocketed it. Another thought popped into my head. I winced at the thought. And of course, my boyfriend happened to notice…

"Yumi, is something wrong?"

I took a deep breath and decided it best to just tell him. "Ulrich, I know that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…but I couldn't take it anymore and I ended up telling my dad. He didn't tell anyone but my mom until today." I took an even bigger breath. "My father went to the police station to tell them what happened." I closed my eyes, half expecting him to yell. But nothing ever came. Looking over to him, his eyes were downcast and his expression was blank.

"Yumi, I don't blame you for telling someone. It was my fault really. If I hadn't insisted on not telling anyone, none of this would have ever happened," He sighed. I lightly ran my hand through his hair, careful not to touch the place where he had a cut from the fall on the cement.

"Ulrich, none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself for your father's actions. Nothing you could have done should have forced him to do such things to you."

He looked up at me from his place on the hospital bed. "I'm a little scared, I admit. I mean, I'm in pretty bad shape. I'm not really sure what's going to happen after I get out here."

"We'll make it work. All that matters now is that you're ok," I reassured him.

Just then, my father and mother walked through the door with the doctor.

"Hello. Glad to see you're fully conscious. Kids, we have some things to tell you," the doctor told us. "First off, Mr. Isyama went to the police and they caught your father, Ulrich." I noticed him slightly shift in his bed. "He has been sent to prison and shall be taking therapy for his actions. The police decided that a trial was not needed because of the circumstances. **(a/n: yes this is HIGHLY unlikely but ya know what live with it, my story people.) **As for you, we are going to keep you here for a few weeks to make sure you are all right. After that, you will go home and live with the Ishyama's, who have made it legal for you to live with them until you are fully recovered. You are not to attend school, but your friends will bring your work to you so you can pass school without being held back. This summer, you shall continue to live with the Ishyamas. You'll attend physical therapy every day. It usually takes about three to four months for people to recover. **(a/n: my friend got her leg plated together and it took her 3 months)** That way, you'll be ready to resume school at a regular basis by next year. Any questions?" Ulrich shook his head. "Okay, I'll let you all be for a while." The doctor left the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Ulrich sent a grateful glance towards my dad. He simply smiled back.

"We're happy to do it, dear," Mom responded. I beamed. I wasn't long ago when my father couldn't stand the thought of me being friends with Ulrich and now they seemed to be getting along.

"Yumi sweetie, visiting hours are almost over, we should be going," mom told me. I nodded.

"I'll be right out." They left the room silently.

"Get some sleep tonight. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" He nodded. I kissed his head. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back. I left the room and went home with my parents.

I knew it would be hard, but Ulrich was going to be better and finally after all this time the madness would be over. This time, I was sure of it.

**(A/N: Ok I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the epilogue or not. You tell me what you think. Please review!)**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: It's finally here! The epilogue to overwhelmed has arrived. Sorry it took so long! I hope you all approve. I took a long time to write this, so it better be good! Please review!**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing 'Overwhelmed': **

**Corinne, aznsister92, AGENTTITANIUMbirdsong91, cff12345, Lyoko'sPrincess, ILUVCLTT, renayumi, Lune-Solei, girldaisuke, Listen2TheRain72, Yumi, AGANTTITANUIM, bachie, **

**jingy11, 101sissyhater, InuyashasonlyMiko, LucyMcGonagle, Doggiegal, Girl-Ulrich, Animesk8ergirl, StarlighandMoonlight, KiraLover2, Y&U 4EVER, Rin, Yumifansanchez, Melissa,**

**AllyfromCali, StarSapphire904, femaleOdd, ShadowDog34, Kag-Kitsune, DrentaiDragon, Xandra, SDJ, YumiStern, BlackRoseReina, fallenpartofdarkenss, dantheman7777, NikanaOlos, hell-girlxox, aliice, aZndreamerxD, ulrich/yumi fan, Rhian, lost in my own dreamsOX, Otritzi, TateFreak, cyberegg, brianna101, Tessa, MadisonMohawksJD**

**I apologize if I forgot your name above. **

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

It's been three years since the 'incident' with my father. After attending a crapload of physical therapy sessions, I was able to walk for the first time in months and I also managed to amaze everyone, including myself, by earning back my place on the soccer team and leading them to the championships shortly after. Yumi has been nothing but sweet to me and our relationship couldn't be better. Time has been good to her and she's grown up quite a bit. With her tutoring, I've made it through school. She graduated last year and is taking a year off so all of us can go to college together.

The rest of our gang is still close as well. Odd's the lead guitarist in a band, and he's planning on getting a degree in teaching music. Odd, a teacher; can you imagine? Sam wants to a photographer for a popular newspaper. Aelita and Jeremie, the Einstein couple, are opening a computer store together, and I can definitely say Lyoko helped with that. Yumi wants to be an author, and she's writing a story based on our adventures to Lyoko, and I'm going to college on a very generous soccer scholarship, while also taking classes on being a lawyer for when my soccer career ends. (I suppose the whole thing back then with my father has really gotten me interested in court cases.) But really nothing has changed between any of us: Odd is still a goofball and refuses to take the purple blotch out of his hair, Jeremie is still a genius, and Yumi still wears black. I'm just glad we'll be out of high school soon.

* * *

"Ulrich? You ready?" Yumi had snuck back to where my class was lining up in alphabetical order. I nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled and went to sit back down her parents to watch the ceremony as they slowly began to call names. From where I was standing, I saw Odd get his diploma, turn his tassel, and give the audience his trademark goofball grin. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing. Finally, after a long time, it was my turn. I walked out on the stage. The principal smiled at me and handed me my diploma and I turned my tassel. Looking out to the audience, I saw Mrs. Ishiyama take a picture and her husband grinned proudly at me, as if I was his own son. Yumi was crying happily and clapping for me.

* * *

We had a huge graduation party at the school. Practically the whole class attended. In all of the commotion, Yumi came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waste.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked in a some-what seductive voice.

"Hey Baby, I'm so glad we're done with high school."

"Oh me too. Now we get to move onto college."  
"Come here," I said dragging her by the hand out into the courtyard. I sat her silently down on a bench. A warm breeze played with her perfectly styled hair and the bottom of her long skirt. I couldn't help but grin as I bent down on one knee and pulled a small, black box out of my pocket. Her eye widened in surprise as she realized what was going on.

"Yumi Ishiyama, you have always been here for me and I love you more than the world itself. Will you marry me?" I asked, meeting her dark, beautiful eyes. Tears from her heart flowed down her cheeks.

"Of course I will!" She squealed and jumped up to hug me. Our lips were caught in a kiss filled with nothing but pure passion. The world melted away until a familiar 'woot!' was heard from our left. I turned to see the gang grinning like maniacs at us.

They left after, still smiling, and went back to the party.

"Yumi, come with me. There's something I have to do." She nodded in a manner of confusion but nevertheless followed me off the school ground.

* * *

**YUMI'S POV**

Ulrich knelt before a gravestone. I joined him on the ground.

On the gray stone said this:

'_Emily Stern_ (a/n: go with me, I dunno her name)

_1967-1999_

_Mother and Wife_

_May she rest in peace'_

"Hi mom," Ulrich said softly. "I graduated today. I finally got my grades off and I'm going to be a lawyer. I hope you're proud." A single tear came to his eye. "Oh, I have someone I want you to meet." He put his arm around my waste and I held his hand, knowing how much this meant to him.

"This is Yumi. I proposed to her today. We'll be married. Don't worry, she's a good person."

"I love your son very much, Mrs. Stern. I know he'll take very good care of me."

"I love you mom. I'll be back to visit soon." He laid a single rose on her grave and pulled me up as we left without a word out of the graveyard.

When we were walking back onto the school grounds, I unexplainably smiled and turned to Ulrich and said, "You know you're going to have to put up with me forever, right?"

He grinned. "Oh, I think I'll survive." He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his and we walked off into the horizon, starting the beginning of a very blissful life.

THE END 

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. **

**I have an idea for a sequel, which my friend requested me to make. What'd ya think? Sequel or no? Tell me what you think.**

**Tears I can't believe I finished it! Thank you to all reviewers you're loved! **


End file.
